Mi elección
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: —Estás en la casa equivocada. —dijo reconociendo a alguien más malvado que él. —Eres oscura y siniestra, Darksoul. Sí, estoy en la casa equivocada, pero Hufflepuff fue mi elección, no del sombrero seleccionador. Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de la Casa 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el mini reto de septiembre para "_**La Copa de la Casa 2014-15**_" del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

* * *

**Primera nota de la autora:** El reto consistía en escribir un mini fic de 100 a 400 (algo casi imposible para mí) de un personaje oscuro de mi casa. Esta es mi segunda participación para el reto. **Tiene 400 palabras exactas**.

Personajes: **OC**. Mi casa es: **Hufflepuff**.

* * *

_Gracias a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__ por el beteo. _

* * *

**Mi elección **

* * *

Desde que Kate Darksoul había llegado a Hogwarts, tres años atrás, solo había hecho amistad con dos chicas y no precisamente de su casa, allí todos la odiaban. Una de ellas, era Pandora Fairchild, una sangre pura de Ravenclaw, que con su carácter soñador y sinceridad se había ganado su cariño y su respeto.

Ese día había quedado con ella en la torre de astronomía, así que luego de terminar su tarea de pociones, se encaminó hacia la torre, pero al llegar allí, la oscuridad que llevaba en su interior salió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Héctor Mulciber, estudiante de séptimo año de la casa de Slytherin, estaba tratando de forzar sexualmente a Pandora. Kate hervía de puro odio y desprecio. Su cabello castaño dorado, se había vuelto de un tono azul metálico, igual a sus ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajos estás haciendo, Mulciber? –siseó en un tono helado que paralizó a la serpiente.

Mulciber inmediatamente, se levantó del suelo, y miró a la chica que estaba rodeada de un fuego azul-dorado. Sacó su varita apuntándola, pero Kate al verlo lanzó una carcajada burlona.

— ¿Es en serio, imbécil? ¿Crees que podrás llegar a hacerme algo? ¿Tú? –preguntaba sin parar de reír. —Pero si ni siquiera Malfoy, que tiene más pelotas que tú, pudo conmigo en mi primer año. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sí podrás conmigo?

—Estás en la casa equivocada. —dijo reconociendo a alguien más malvado que él. —Eres oscura y siniestra, Darksoul –decía caminado hacia la puerta, pero al pasar al lado de Kate, cayó arrodillado.

Mulciber sentía que se ahogaba y que un calor abrasador lo quemaba desde adentro. Sabía que la tejona lo estaba ahogando con su poder. Ese fuego que salía de ella y que a todos los estudiantes del colegio aterrorizaba.

Kate acercó su rostro al de Mulciber.

—Si vuelves a tocarla, te mataré y ten por seguro que no necesito mi varita para hacerlo. Sentirás toda mi ira y lo que sientes ahora, no es nada comparado con lo que sentirás. Y, sí, estoy en la casa equivocada, pero Hufflepuff fue mi elección, no del sombrero seleccionador.

Mulciber se levantó del suelo y salió despavorido de la torre de astronomía.

—A veces das miedo, Kate –dijo Pandora en un tono soñador a su lado.

— ¿Me temes? –preguntó seria.

—No –contestó Pandora sonriendo.

Y eso era lo único que le importaba a Kate.

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

_**Primero**_, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review en mi primera participación del reto.

_**Segundo**_, contestando algunas incertidumbres que quedaron el primer drabble, le diré que Kate no es hija de Severus y que ella pertenecer la primera generación (época merodeadora).

_**Tercero**_, si se preguntan qué es Kate, les diré que es una de mis tantas locuras. Así que aquí les dejo una pequeña biografía de ella.

_**Katherine Elizabeth "Kate" Darksoul**__, nació el 30 de diciembre de 1959 en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Su madre era una bruja sangre pura oscura, perteneciente a un linaje antiguo escandinavo, que habían sido expulsados de las comunidades mágicas por su gran poder oscuro. Su madre había pertenecido a Slytherin y era conocida como "La Bruja Oscura", por la magia que practicaba. Su padre es un mago mestizo perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, quien finge ser quién no es y es un mago oscuro con ansias de poder. Es respetado en la comunidad mágica, pero desde su nacimiento ha tratado de asesinar a Kate. Es por eso que ella va a Hogwarts. En busca de cobrarse todas las veces que él ha tratado de asesinarla y las muertes de su madre, sus abuelos y sus tíos, que fueron asesinados por él. ¿Cómo entró a Hogwarts? Ella lo obligo a él, a su padre, bajo chantaje para que la pusiera en la lista_.

Si quieren saber más de Kate, tendrán que leer mi fic, cuando lo publique. Porque al ser un Longfic, quiero subirlo cuando tenga suficientes capítulos.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
